Halloween With The Cullens
by Angiesheep
Summary: a six part story updated daily to the build up of Halloween. What happens when the Cullens decide to celebrate Halloween? OOC. Vamp-mania
1. PART I

The Cullen's were all gathered in the house. Bella had felt nervous in her "outfit" that Alice had chosen for her. Usually the Cullen's didn't participate in Halloween festivities but they found themselves becoming more and more involved with human activities when Bella was around. They had already insisted on this party against Bella's will, and with every member going all out, there was no turning back now. Every inch of white had been covered in black and crème wallpaper, and all the furniture was replaced with gothic, centurion pieces that Alice had bought at a hefty price at the authentic antique auctions around Washington. The lighting had also been replaced with a dark orange spotlight, and small flickering globes dangling randomly to create the element of horror.

"This is one freaking authentic house of horror!" Rosalie looked around, making her entrance from the top of the stairs. As usual, Rosalie was one to try and outshine others, and she certainly did so with her elaborate "angel" costume. Her dress was lacy and short, covering the shoulders, but with a low cut, showing off her entrancing collarbone and chest area. Her wings were large, and were crumpled against the wall as she tried to glide down the stairs. Overall, her costume was as extravagant as any Victoria's Secret ensemble.

Alice, ironically, decided on dressing up as Alice in Wonderland, the Disney version. She had a cute blue and white dress as well as a very convincing looking blonde wig with the through her hair.

"Thanks Rose, I knew you were going to say that," Alice smirked as she danced around the room, readjusting all the light bulbs safely.

Jasper reluctantly paced around the room, looking bored and anxious. Every time Bella had looked in his direction she couldn't help but laugh. Alice had obviously forced him into wearing his costume, a VERY convincing Frankenstein disguise. He had professional green makeup done, and Alice had gone so far as to get a special effects makeup artist in to give him the saggy angry look. He had a custom made headpiece too. His suit was designer no doubt, but torn in places to look rugged. Even his hair was died black.

Alice had really gone all out.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?" Bella asked, wondering why they hadn't made their appearances yet.

"They're still muttering like little girls about the costumes we chose them," Bella felt a breeze and instantly Rose had brought them out. The room was silent for a second before the hysterical laughter from All four of the others pierced the air.

Jasper and Rose were still giggling childishly as Bella regained her composure, "Alice...you are good!!"

They all started to laugh again as the two boys looked embarrassed. Edward approached Alice, making a squeaky noise with each footstep.

"Alice, you've even got the squeaky shoes!" Rose laughed harder.

"Alice, You owe me big time," Edward muttered to her with a serious tone, "When I thought you said _wild, _I didn't think you'd sink this low!"

"All In good fun boys!" Alice giggled, trying not to make eye contact.

Rose strutted up to Emmett, still giggling. She held her most seductive tone as she said, "Emmett baby," then burst out laughing, "Do you need a diaper change?"

Emmett ripped the dummy out of his mouth, breaking it instantly, "Alice! This is not funny!"

Everyone started laughing harder as Alice held up the bag full of dummies, "I have plenty of spares!"

After afew minutes of sheer laughter, everyone exhaled in nostalgia as the boys slouched around, clearly uncomfortable.

"So Alice, you haven't let us out of the house for 9 hours now, what have you got planned?"

"Well I'll have to show you won't I?"

They all headed outside through the door, but in a strange path. Black walls formed a corridor ahead, with the only light guide the stars in the sky, as they went behind some sort of secret curtain. In front of them, they saw a giant black wall twisting around the curves of the land, forming some sort of box. Further back there two trucks unloading very large packages. They followed her down the terrain towards the trucks.

Alice swiftly tore off the packaging before Bella could blink, and underneath was a large wooden coffin, something that looked like it came from a movie set.  
She signalled like a ringmaster, pointing elegantly at the coffin, "There are four coffins here with synthetically animated corpses inside. They've been activated and go off in two hours, so I want each of you to place one into the GIANT MAZE!"

"A maze?" Bella said, glancing at the wall.

"A giant maze?" Emmett stared, looking quite impressed.

"A giant Fucking maze with scary things inside!" Rose yelled.

"Yes!" Alice said, looking highly irritable with stress.

They all tried to peer over the wall and could slightly see the other walls. The maze was truly gigantuous, engulfing all the land around possible without getting into forest near the Cullen residence.

"Here," She handed Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward all a map with a dot somewhere, "Navigate your way around and this is where I want you to put your coffin. You've only got about three hours until the guests come, incase something happens. Bella and I will be waiting at the house ready to greet our guests when they complete the maze and are ready to party!!"

Bella kissed Edward on the cheek as everyone else went to pick up their coffins. "Have fun."

"Whatever you do, don't get lost."


	2. PART II

Emmett headed out into the maze. _This is going to be easy, _he thought, and even though it was physically impossible with his rock hard skin, he was getting severe diaper rash.

_Ok Edward, me and you and Jasper. You hear me? _

After afew moments of silence a tiny pebble was thrown in the air from behind him. Emmett sensed she slight change and realized it was Edward.

_Let's have a little brotherly competition. _

_The quickest person out of this maze, let's say... Will get that new Lamborghini that we've all been eyeing on, losing two will have to pay. Got it?_

Another pebble was lunged into the air.

_Hmmm..let's make this interesting. Loser has to wear their Halloween costume back to school on Monday._

Emmett waited for Edward to signal, wondering if he were up for it. After a long pause, a tiny pebble was thrown into the air.

_Fantastic. Let the Games begin._

_Jaspers a sharp boy, he'll catch onto your competitive nature sooner or later._

He rushed with his coffin, making a right turn. His coffin was close to the entry of the maze, furthest away probably.

It didn't matter! He was the strongest, this coffin felt like carrying air!

--

Edward exhaled. When was Emmett going to learn? He was the fastest, of course he was going to win.

Even though he felt utterly ridiculous in a wolf suit, this competition was easily going to be his. He could hear Alice's every thought, it'd help him to figure out the dead ends, aiding this map. Emmett and Jasper were just too readable; so they wouldn't be any true competition. He set down his coffin and tried to read his map. Alice had jotted down on the back that the centre was the hardest the figure out, which is exactly why she had given him the Coffin dead in the centre. He estimated that he wasn't very far from where he started, too many wrong turns! But he'd for sure win the Lamborghini!

--

"_Where is this place?!"_ Emmett muttered to himself, finding it hard to locate his exact whereabouts on his map. He wasn't verygood with directions.

"GAHHH!!" he yelled, feeling _extremely _irritated by the bonnet he was forced to wear. He couldn't even take it off because it'd surely tear! He'd be searching for this spot for twenty minutes now, and it was taking a lot longer than expected. Emmett wouldn't try to fumble with the nappy, his big hands were already clumsy enough for delicate things.

He smacked his head, realizing that Edward would obviously be listening.

--

Rose dropped her coffin on the floor. She was NOT going to carry this useless piece of crap for any longer! She had already tried this whole obediently following type for eight minutes, wasn't that enough?!

She decided to walk for two more minutes, then dumb the coffin and get out of there.

_Now where do I turn? _She thought as she made the next left.

--

Emmett had really been crept out by the hanging head that had given him a surprise at the left he took! He stumbled again, trying not to look scared, "but it looked really real!"

He knew there was no blood insight, but the dead shit was still freaking scaring his diaper off!

He exhaled, was it pathetic that he whimpered like a little boy when he wasn't around the others? Jaz and Ed put him in such a light, like he's so buff, what they've never gotten to know the sensitive Emmett!

He stopped moving around. Something was moving around or towards him, and it was definitely someone in a hurry. _Could it be the golden boy Edward himself?_

He was the tallest, why hadn't he thought of this earlier? He stood on his toes and peered over the nearest wall. Nothing.

Suddenly, before his vampire senses took note of it, there was a loud crash.

"Argh EMMETT!!" Edward yelled, speeding to save the coffin from crashing. The held it above his head as he rolled in the dirt.

Emmett chuckled, "He look what the dog dragged in!"  
As Emmett was about to pop open the coffins lid to continue his joke, a rotting human roared and slammed open the door in front of him. He screamed, scared out of his diaper again!

Edward laughed, setting him corpse down, "Did I forget to tell you that mine activated a little too early?"

"ha-ha, very funny. Now lets get on with this!"

Edward picked his coffin up, and sped away. Emmett could hear his echo, "well seeyaaaa..."


	3. PART III

"HOLY SHIT!" Alice cursed under her breath as she opened the back door.

"Well Hello Alice," Jane reluctantly muttered through the vampire fangs she was wearing.

"What are you doing here?"

Felix cut in, "Well since Carlisle and Esme were visiting Voltura on their European getaway. They informed us about this _Halloween shindig._ Aro was obviously the one who suggested it."

Alice sighed, "And where is Aro?"

"He and Alec, naturally, wanted to see if they could get through this maze you've constructed. Caius has decided to say back this time aswell."

Bella stood cautiously behind Alice, hoping they wouldn't expect anything.

"Oh don't worry. This is purely a friendly visit, and we can assure you we'll abide your feeding rules," Felix sounded less than happy about the latter.

Alice laughed under her breath, "What original costumes! I see vampire has been on the agenda this year!"

They all exhaled awkwardly as the three members of the Volturi filed in.

----------------------------------------------

Jasper clenched his fists, gently carrying the coffin to its destination. He was being flooded with emotions at the moment, he didn't have time for it all. Emmett was scared out of his pants, unusually, and there was an odd tension radiating from the house. Ontop of this, Edward was angry and scared and protective all in one..like a reckless package. These emotions combined were making him nervous, something was definitely up.

He walked at a normal pace through the long, straight corridor he had just turned into and though about how scary it really could be for humans. All there was was blackness reflecting off each wall, with the cobwebs and occasion headless body or blood squirting here and there. What if this were too much for the mere fainthearted human? And having Frankenstein strolling around in the dark wouldn't help either.

----------------------------------------------

Alice and Bella were whispering around in the kitchen as Caius, Felix, and Jane sat around.

"Wow, that pet of theirs has cleaned up well as wonder woman,"Felix giggled, "ironic really!"

After the odd comment, they went back to their uncomfortable silence. Felix, feeling oddly playful, placed a party hat on Caius's head. The other two were so bored they didn't even oblige.

Rose slammed the back door open, "Alice you cow! Look what you did to my dress!" she squealed, pointing at the torn part of the hem. She was taken aback by the site infront of her. Felix, Caius, and that bitch Jane had come_? What the hell did they want?_

"Where the hell is Alice?!"

They all blankly pointed towards the kitchen, Rose following straight after.

"Why the hell are the freaking Volturi here?!" She whispered, "Did they need Carlisle to get a stick out of their ass?"

Bella adjusted her wonder-belt, "no really, they were only here for a _friendly _visit."

"They look bored....Aro probably gave em a life for a night!"

----------------------------------------------

Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Lauren and Ben all arrived together at the Cullen residence. Instantly, the large black wall construction caught their eye.

"I wonder what Bella is dressed as," Mike asked himself in his usual Bella-obsessive way.

"Urgh, will you just shut up about her!" Lauren whinged as she adjusted her cat woman mask. She really had gone all out for Mike's affections!

"Wow! A Maze!" Angela commented to Ben, "this seems fun."

Ben grabbed her hand, gave her hat back as they strolled into the maze. He thought they were pretty cool matching cowboys.

"So Mikeee," Lauren droned on, "Let's go in the maze together!"

"uh, sure Lauren," he replied, picking up his axe.

Before he could finished, Lauren pushed him forward, now the two were nowhere to be seen.

"So I guess it's just us guys!" Jessica seemed pleased she was left with Tyler and Eric. She summed up Eric's James Bond costume. She rolled her eyes, obviously another attempt at impressing Bella Smella. Tyler hadn't done any better, it was a clear imitation of Edward at prom last year. When she thought about how desperate they seemed, she really was less than keen.

"Urgh, let's just get through this so we can get to the party."

----------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward yelled, being attacked by fresh thoughts from particular members of the Volturi.

He was sure everyone in the maze heard him, but he didn't care.

Why were _Jane, Aro, Alec, Felix and Caius _ALL HERE?! And why the hell was Aro making lefts and rights everywhere? He was in the maze?!

The others seemed to be pissed, especially Jane.

Edward pushed harder and faster, noticing the sky was getting darker. Emmett was lost, and Jasper was going slow and steady. But right now he didn't care, he didn't care about anything but getting out of this maze, because right now, this wasn't only for the Lamborghini, this was to win Bella's safety.


	4. PART IV

_Edward, listen to me. Nothing crazy is going to happen! There's no need to barge into the house like that._

First, Edward's voice flashed into Alice's mind like thunderbolts attracting to electrical currents, then slowly, the picture faded in. Edward shook his head, "No. Aro likes playing these games. This isn't just anything Alice, we can't be so easy to let down out guard!"

She thought, _Don't you think if they wanted to do anything, it would've happened by now? And that prickly Jane can't stand being near us without sending out a current or two, if she were here on some diabolical plot, she wouldn't be able to resist! _

_Think about it Edward, you trying to be the hero again just might make it worse than it is._

Edward reluctantly agreed, _"Well you can hardly be wrong Alice."_

Edward heard her voice as she spoke to all the guests. From what he could tell, there were about twenty guests already ready to party.

The typical witch, vampire, and the odd banana. He laughed at The Volturi's week attempt as dressing up. They were in their usual attire, with the fangs topping up their costumes.

Even though Alice told him not to worry, Edward wasn't going to take any chances. He had already hurt Bella too much, another break could be fatal in his books.

Edward turned left to another silly synthetic Halloween decorations, he sighed. _Another dead end?_

He turned back the way he came and found himself in the _exact _location of his coffin! The large "X" marked with boxing tape was a clear indication that he was right! What luck after taking so long. It was surely a humiliation that he was still in the maze, even after dark. Oh well, it seemed like Emmett and Jasper were still there! Still, he didn't want to be wearing this humiliating wolf suit to school on Monday!

Edward paced, trying to remember the course that he had taken. Even though he had sharp senses, and impossibly good memory, this maze was difficult!

----------------------------------------------

Lauren was a box of screams. Was all she could so scream, cling onto Mike and adjust her cat woman suit? Mike was getting sick of keeping her company in the horror house, and it actually could've been some real fun!

They turned to a long corridor and a giant skeleton dropped from the sky. Lauren squealed, and clang onto Mike's arm again.

"EEK!!!!! This place is so scary!" she squealed, tugging him along. She was running, practically dragging Mike along the dirt ground.

Every corridor they ran through, the darkness engulfed them, blinding them from the clear certainty. They turned left, being attracted to a small light glimmering in the darkness.

Lauren screamed as a mummy that had fallen from a coffin groped her. Mike was instantly scared, and jumped at the green hand moving beside it.

"Lauren, Lauren!" he whimpered.

A large figure appeared from behind the the coffin, shady and green. Mike was the loudest to scream, finally being spooked by the maze.

The monster grumbled as they ran away, he seemed to be able to speak inaudibly! what great FX's!

As they turned the corner, Mike exhaled deeply, leaning against the wall, "Jesus thats one realistic corpse! I can believe it moved like for real!"

"By far the scariest thing in the maze!" Lauren quickly agreed, seeming a little too happy to be scared.

Mike rested his head, but his calamity was put to an abrupt holt as something odd had happened.

He couldn't remember much, but he remembered somehow falling backwards and somehow Lauren was screaming her head off. He vision faded as a man stepped over his still body, walking after Lauren. She looked frightened.

----------------------------------------------

Bella answered the door. There party was really getting started now! There was half of Forks High that seemed to have got the through the maze really quickly, all partying in the Cullen house. Half of these people she didn't know, and she was still waiting for Edward to get back from his impossibly long trip to place the animated corpse in the allocated spot.

"Why hello!" A heavy American accent greeted. It was a tall man, who looked scruffy in a neat way.

"Welcome!" Alice sing-songed in the background, "Kate, Garrett! This is Bella Swan!"

"Hello Bella Swan, Kate, from the Denali," she whispered below the noise level, winking. Bella instantly understood, she was one from the Denali coven. She was beautiful, a warm face amongst many cold vampires she had seen. Garrett seemed to be holding her hand, quite a beautiful couple. Garrett seemed enthusiastic, quiet an energetic type, and electricity just bounced off the two.

Bella made her way around the crowd again. It seemed crazy that the house as large as the Cullen's could be full, but yet it was.

Still no Edward.

_Where could he be? _

Bella weaved back to Alice, shoving along the way, "Where's Edward Alice? Jane and Aro are still out there, this doesn't seem right."

Alice squinted, thinking for a minute second, "Don't worry Bella! He's just having trouble finding his way out of the maze. It's quite funny actually, all the boys except _my Jasper _is lost! He's actually going to get back into the door--"

"Alice!" Jasper called over the noise, barging through the door. The whole party was silent as some people screamed. Frankenstein really was a great costume!

He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to Carlisle's office, Bella following closely behind.

In there, the music could be heard in the background, but the quiet was relieving.

"There's intense panic in the maze, something completely off the charts of cheap party tricks. I sense I don't know something, so what is going on?"

"Oh no," Alice muttered.

Bella and Jasper ushered her to explain, "What is going on Alice?"

Her silence that followed was frightening, but instantly, Jasper and Bella recognised that look that overwhelmed Alice when this one thing happened.

"Jacob is here."

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the maze, Jessica and the two boys were having a scare of their own. They had first walked into a hilarious baby, who turned out to be Emmett of some sorts, and then been scared out of their pants by a wolf walking into the distance.

"Guys, make a left. I have a feeling about it this time." Eric commanded, achieving facepalms from the others.

"That's what you said the last ten times!" Jessica whined, "and all have turned out to be dead ends!"

The others groaned as Jessica's phone rang.

She picked up, "Hello?"

"Jess, Jess!!! You've got to help me!" Lauren pleaded, sounding exhausted.

"What's wrong now?"

After a few seconds, Jessica hung up.

Jessica laughed, "Very funny Lauren,"

"Who was that?" Tyler asked as they continued walking through cobwebs as Conner laughed at Eric tripping over a vine in the pitch dark.

"Lauren trying to be funny," Jessica complained, "Or something like that. Urgh, her humour is lame!"

Tyler asked, "So what was the punchline?"

"Some vampire was chasing after her. How stupid does she think I am?!" She snorted.


	5. PART Vfinal chapter

"Oh the irony in this is really deathly, isn't it?" Edward remarked, a bitter tone in his usual honey voice.

Bella coughed, her mere attempt at easing the tension.

"I mean, you in a wolf suit, me as a vampire, you in a wolfy outfit, _me as a vampire, _How much more ironic can you freaking get?!" Jacob snickered, a contender for the thunderous music.

Bella was glad Edward was back, all in safe arms, but she wasn't happy that it was on these circumstances. He still seemed tense, and it didn't feel like it was about the wolf costume. This time, there was a real wolf right there to cause the problems.

"This was an open invitation, and I happen to be sent one!" Jacob laughed, "Don't flatter yourselves; I didn't come here for you."

He eyed Bella off again, in a strange intrigue. It was one that had the smirk all over it.

She readjusted her suit to avoid eye contact as Quil and Embry made their way around the crowd to the snacks. Alice and Jasper lingered off, then it just seemed like it was the three of them.

Edward grabbed Bella's sweaty palm, and pulled her off into the crowd. They stood in the blur of people, staring at one another unnoticed.

"You're ok," Edward muttered, relaxing slightly. The statement seemed much more like a self reassurance. He let go of her hand, seeming distraught as he turned away. Bella couldn't take this anymore, what was wrong?

She grabbed his cool hand before he could walk off, and dragged him into his room.

"Nevermind me, are you ok?"

"Never better," Edward replied blankly, "Why do you ask?"

Bella shrugged, letting go of his hand, "You just seem so tense one second and blank the next. What really is behind that mask?"

Edward relaxed, and smiled beautifully. His different side was appearing.

"It's just that," he smiled, melting Bella instantaneously, "You're quite appealing in this costume, it's hard to concentrate."

--------------------------------------------

"I smell something weird," Tyler sniffed, wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead. They had just crossed a moving platform corridor, with cobwebs all around.

"Jesus this place is a freak show!" Jessica screamed, panting from running.  
Conner and Eric were walking behind them, seeming quite relaxed. They walked straight past something they could see was moving in the path opposite them, and turned left.

"Did I just see a BABY?!" Tyler whispered, walking past another opening.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jessica droned on, "What is wrong with everyone today! A bloody vampire is out to get me!!! I see a baby walking around in a maze! Give me a break!"

The others nervously laughed as Jessica went on. They could hear an odd screaming coming closer and closer to them, but yet it was still in the distance.

_Somewhere in the distance_

The creature was still chasing after Lauren. She exhaled, trying not to think of the exhaustion in the pain. This thing was purposely walking around; she could tell this wasn't its usual pace.

She worried about if his facade would end. _What if it decided is wanted to chase at full speed now? What if she met a dead end?_

She pushed off from the corner of the wall, running frantically around. She had lost him, but his footsteps itched closer and closer.

_WHAT WAS IT?!_

Frankly, it didn't matter. The only thing she wanted right now was for it to leave her alone!

--------------------------------------------

Alice blinked frantically. Everything she could see was just wiped out. Damn wolves!

--------------------------------------------

The crowd had halved in an hour. Fifteen minutes to midnight reminded Bella that she wasn't actually in trouble by staying out. Alice had arranged for a sleepover.

She went to speak to various guests as Alice pushed her along. Across the room, Angela and Ben, cowboys in orange light hand hands as they smiled at each other.

Rose pushed into their path, "DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!"

"what happened now rose?"

"THAT FUCKING BANANA JUST GROPED ME!!! That's what!"

Bella giggled under her breath and focused her attention to the bright yellow banana jigging around on the other side of the staircase. His face was covered slightly, hiding his identity.

"That bastard! If I wouldn't have been able to break his groin while doing it, I would've kicked him!

"Oh calm down Rosalie," Alice laughed, "You've brought this on yourself by wearing that _thing._"

Rosalie grumbled off, heading to somewhere around the front door. She seemed quite irritable tonight!

"EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU?!!?!" Rose screamed, hearing the distant echo of the night sky. She peered around, wondering if she was heard. Tonight was supposed to be fun, but everything is just screwed up! She had put so much effort into this sexy outfit and Emmett wasn't even here to enjoy it. This had been the worst night in over fifty years! EVEN the freaking Volturi freaks were dancing away having fun in there!

--------------------------------------------

Lauren whimpered, feeling the slow excruciating sucking of her blood. She never thought such a stupid thing as a vampire existed, but nothing else could've drunk so violently. Now it seemed like so long ago that she had made that fatal mistake of running right into the wall, but now nothing could be done.

Her eyes water as she zoned in and out. The cloaked from the figure raised its head slightly, revealing his death white, papery skin. The creature's bright red eyes glistened in the full moon of the night. His hair looked frail, delicately breakable at any second, yet he was some sort of beauty. Anything.......he reminded her of only one family.....

Slowly, her heart broke, as she drifted from consciousness.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: don't worry guys, there'll be an epilogue soon! i wouldn't leave you hanging! :D**


End file.
